


Indulgence

by snowbryneich



Series: Deception [12]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbryneich/pseuds/snowbryneich
Summary: Elizabeth and James enjoy married life.





	

Elizabeth didn’t think she had ever been this happy. Or exhausted. Or sweaty, she added wrinkling her nose and squirming out of James’ arms. The week of their wedding had been one of the hottest of the summer and they had barely gotten out of bed for days. “I’m going to have a bath,” she told James stretching nude besides him. James reached over and pulled her into his arms to steal a kiss.

“Well if you must,” he said with a smug smile that she enjoyed all the more because she only saw it in bed. Well once in the living room and of course once in the Prescott’s hall but mostly in bed. “Perhaps,” he suggested innocently nuzzling her neck and pushing her plans to have a bath further into the future, “you might send your maid away so I can watch.”

Well that was an intriguing notion but she couldn’t help but go one step further. “If I am sending the maid away,” shesaid. “We can share,” she told him. By the time she manages to ring for the maid and a bath they are perspiring even more.

 

Elizabeth had pinned her hair as she had no intent of washing it without proper help though James was making a decent effort as a maid as he ran the ball of rose scented soap over her back making her shiver at his touch. He was resting against the damp cloth covering of the wooden tub the maid had filled before being dismissed. Elizabeth had settled herself in his lap, resting against his chest.

He resisted any attempt she made to snatch the soap and wash him. In the end she had to resort to splashing him and stealing the soap. Wriggling in his lap as she scrubbed at his chest while he watched her, his green eyes so intense she couldn’t help but blush a little. She reaches into the warm water to grasp at him properly and was gratified when he closed his eyes and groaned as she teased gently.

“You know James,” she said conversationally. “It occurs to me I have had things entirely my own way.” She kisses him sweetly and she had. James had bedded her all over the house at her instigation, played pirate for her and climbed the trellis half a dozen times including once dressed as a pirate with a knife clenched between his teeth. “Is there not something you want?” she quickened the pace of her hand and nipped at his neck. But James only shocks her by pulling her close and standing sending a wave of water across the bedroom floor and carrying her to the bed.

 

“All I want,” he tells her with complete sincerity. “All I ever wanted - is you Elizabeth.” He bore her down to the bed and begins to touch her and then he was in her and within three thrusts she was overwhelmed and there and shouting his name. James managed much more self control and had her pleading to spend again before he was done.

The bed was soaked and the rug too by the bath too - they would both need to be aired which prevented them from lazing abed after. It was while her maid was lacing her into a fresh gown that the notion occurs to her. A niggling doubt that seemed to come out of nowhere. If all James wanted was her - if all he ever wanted was her. What must she seem like with her demands and her games and her _ideas_.

The thought would not go away - she went downstairs where James had ordered them refreshments and poured her a glass of wine. She smiles at him not wanting to seem unsure. James did not seem disappointed with her as yet nor had he minded that she made requests. Not yet anyway. Should she stop she wondered. Quit while she was ahead. It was not as if she did not enjoy just lying with James in the normal way. Perhaps she should apologise. She thought on this so much she found James staring at her looking confused. Then she felt worse. But she could not bear the thought of him tiring of her and when he pulled her into his lap he focussed on her entirely. “Elizabeth is something amiss?”

 

She wanted to say no. She could not help but feel foolish. But she could not bring herself to lie to him. “It’s a silly thing,” she said. “I hope, I didn’t realise . . . that I was being so demanding. And I thought perhaps you might prefer if I were not.”

James looked startled and then guilty then he smiled and kissed her. “Elizabeth, if I was going to have a fantasy I can think of nothing better of you feeling free to be as demanding as you like of me.” He rubbed her back clearly hesitant. “I would never want you to feel you had to answer my demands but I am happy to answer yours.” So for a moment she was relieved and then when his words sank in she was furious.

 

“Oh you liar,” Elizabeth said pushing herself out of his lap to loom over him. She was _outraged._ “If you do not want me to answer your demands then they _must_ exist. I have felt awful all afternoon as if I was a complete wanton and a degenerate when you _do_ have demands of me. I insist you tell me something you want right now.” 

James stared at her. He could not believe he was having this argument. Just because it seemed like his wildest fantasies were just to have her as his wife and be happy. “Elizabeth you are not wanton or deg-,” he started but she was having none of it.

“Well what you want must be completely deviant if you are keeping it such a great secret.” she told him. He realises he was not going to get out of this. And worse she was upset. So he managed to suppress how guilty he felt for thinking of her for years.

 

“For years,” James said eventually. “I would watch you dance in balls in your oh so proper skirts. And I would think of the shape of your arse in that marine’s uniform I found for you when your were rescued. I used to dream of bending you over my desk on the Dauntless.” He told himself he would not be made to blush by his own wife but he thought he was losing that battle.

“Oh,” Elizabeth said - she was clearly delighted by his confession. “I still have that - I was nearly wearing it the day you closed the docks on me but I changed so I did not look a deserter. What a pity - would you still have taken me home if I had been wearing it.”

“I would,” he said trying desperately to believe it of himself. But she just looked so knowing so he could not help but give in to her. “I would have taken you home eventually,” he allowed thinking a touch of embarrassment was worth that smile.

“And does it have to be your desk on the Dauntless,” she persisted. “Or could we use the one in your study?”

 

James closed his eyes against the mental image which had haunted him for years and was now being offered to him. “I see,” he said determined, he would not be the only one teased. “So I have to play pirate and climb in the window and tie you up but I only get one request.”

Elizabeth only looked giddy that he had more and she rewarded him with a kiss. “I suppose I could be convinced to grant you some additional requests,” she said. And then she melted against him. “You know I would give you anything you wanted James.”

 

James did know that - it was a heady feeling. Unbelievably tempting and worrying all at once. He worries that after what had happened with Turner Elizabeth was overly inclined to please him. She had already offered him things she had been clear she didn’t want. And that had been before they were wed. He did not hold it against her - he would just have to watch. If she did not seem enthused by anything he suggested then that would be as far as it went.

He tugged her down in his lap - because she would be off looking for that damn uniform if not that and if she turned up wearing it he would say whatever she wanted to convince her to let him have her in it. “Elizabeth,” he said. “How familiar are you with the french term soixante-neuf.”

 

* * *

Elizabeth disappeared after dinner. She had spent most of the afternoon blushing and had confessed she did not know which of his suggestions she wanted to try first. She clearly had wanted him to indicate one but he had not. Letting her pick should at least assure him something she was comfortable with. He hopes. He was nearly certain of what she would pick this time and he wandered along to his study to make things easier for her. 

 

She appeared in the uniform not ten minutes later. She had bound her breasts and put her hair in a queue and stolen one of his hats - it looked completely out of place with the marines uniform and it was not the most jarring thing. Even in a perfect uniform she would be obviously _irresistibly_ female. She looked unbearably smug and he could not help but enjoy that. She stood to attention quite correctly and asked. “You wanted to see me Sir?” Of course she would take things one step further.

“Yes,” he said, pretending to be more focussed on his reports before he looked up at her. “I am afraid I have heard some rather disturbing reports of you sailor.” He stood up and removed her hat. “And I see they are correct. How could you have possibly have thought this would pass muster Miss. Swann. You are not a sailor.” He shook his head. “And now you are discovered. You will be confined to my cabin until we reach Port Royal. And I am afraid I will have to report this behaviour to your father.”

“Oh please Sir,” Elizabeth said barely keeping a straight face - she was clearly delighted which only made this all the better. “Please don’t tell on me. I have been a good sailor.”

“I hardly think you are in a position to judge that,” James told her firmly - trying his very hardest to be severe. Only for herto take a step closer.

 

“Well,” Elizabeth said, her patience gone. “Perhaps I could offer some other persuasion?” And then she pressed against him and kissed him and all of his control went. He pushed her back against the desk, kissing her hard, his hands fumbling with the flap of her breaches. When he had pulled them down, his hand slipped between her legs to tease her and he was relieved to find her wet - he did not want to misread the situation because he was so aroused by her. He teased until she gasped his name and then he arched an eyebrow at her.

“Who is it who is being persuasive again?” he asked - it was too tempting to tease her.

She leaned up to kiss him. “Why then, what do you want Sir, and I will see if I can oblige.” James did feel a little guilty at the affect her calling him sir had. Surely it was wrong that aroused him so.

 

“Bend over the desk,” James told her - he had meant to say it in her ear but as she nearly threw her self at the desk before he had managed to say bend he could not be blamed that he did not. She looked unbelievable bent over like that the round curve of her arse and her thighs slick with her own desire framing her sweet quim. He could barely unfasten his own breaches he was so eager and she swore when he slid inside her.

“Fuck James,” she gasped squirming on the desk. “Dear lord - that.” He took her slim hips in his hands and held her still as he took her. It took every bit of self control James had to last until Elizabeth clenched around him and wailed his name. He kissed the back of her neck as he emptied himself inside her and barely held back from collapsing on her. He felt wrung out with pleasure and he lifted her from the desk to the lounge nearly tripping over his own breaches until he could hold her close. She laughed clearly content and threw her arms around him. “Well that was wonderful - I had no idea that angle would be so intense.” Then she peeked up at him through her lashes. “Did you like it?”

 

“I am never going to get a scrap of work done in this study ever again,” James told her. He could not imagine he could ever sit at that desk and not find himself caught up in thinking on what just happened. “You were wonderful Elizabeth,”

“Was it like you pictured,” she asked surprising him all over again that she could have the nerve to say such things and yet still sound slightly nervous about that answer.

“Much much better than that,” James said. “My imagination is clearly lacking.”

“Just as well you married me then,” Elizabeth boasted and he laughed.

“One of many reasons I consider myself eminently fortunate to have done so,” he agreed at once. “I love you, my darling wife.”

“Darling demanding wife,” she said but did not sound nearly as unsure as she had done. She nuzzled his neck. “I love you too James,”

“Elizabeth,” he said pulling her close. “You can be as demanding as you like whenever you like. Must I be more convincing - do you not believe me?”

“I might,” she allowed after some consideration. “Perhaps we have given this french nonsense you were on about a go. I’m not entirely convinced of the logistics.”

 

“I am not that much taller than you,” James said hopefully - she had seemed so keen on this earlier - it had been the only idea he had thought might beat out the uniform.. “There is no reason why we could not manage it.”

“That isn’t what I meant,” Elizabeth said amused. She laughed throatily “It is this notion I can concentrate on _anything_ \- let alone on having something so sensitive in my mouth,” she licked her lip and he had a vivid mental image of just what she could do - had done with her tongue. “Not when you are have your mouth on me. I think last time I forgot to breathe until you were done.” But she shrugged. “If you say it will work though - I am quite quite willing to be convinced.”

James at least manages to fasten his breaches before he picked Elizabeth up this time - after all it was a longer distance to the bedroom than to the lounge. 


End file.
